


The Ascension

by used_muse



Series: BURN A BROKEN EFFIGY OF ME AND YOU [4]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst with a long awaited happy ending good lord, Canon Divergent, Epilogue, F/F, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_muse/pseuds/used_muse
Summary: Old habits die hard.-An epilogue.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: BURN A BROKEN EFFIGY OF ME AND YOU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919197
Comments: 52
Kudos: 182





	The Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> cw. mild homophobia
> 
> After 63k of pain, I think you’ll like this one.

She should’ve been able to manage it. The washroom was only a few feet from her bed, the door already open. Of course, yes, she could’ve called for a maid, but Cass knew first hand how overworked Faith and Ethel got around the palace and she didn’t want to contribute to that anymore than she already had. Or worse, she could’ve asked after Rapunzel, but the princess had already spent all morning at her side, helping her with embarrassingly simple tasks like eating breakfast and washing her hair. It was ludicrous to ring a service bell over a couple of feet.

Her legs gave out two shaky steps in.

Running through all the curses she could think of and throwing them at the moonstone didn’t change her current situation - face down on the stone floor. Heaving herself up onto her good arm, Cass attempted to grab hold of the wooden bed post to her left. A massive spasm ripped out from her chest and she missed the post by a wide margin.

She crumpled back to the ground. Great. As if this wasn’t humiliating enough, now she’d have to wait for someone to find her.

Cass shifted her weight, groaning as she managed to roll onto her back. Sharp aches shot up and down from her neck, ruthlessly chiding her for daring to walk. Somehow, her head had survived the minor coma post-reunification, but apparently the rest of her body hadn’t gotten the message.

_Pathetic._

If she’d known this would be her fate, she would’ve kicked the bucket in the explosion.

 _“Right where you belong…”_ The sing-song voice rang through her room. Cass grimaced.

The spirit had been gone for a few days. Cass had clung to the hope that maybe this time she would stay away for good, but deep down, she knew she was fooling herself. If she hadn’t disappeared with the moonstone, she wasn’t going anywhere now. Not when she had so much fun torturing Cass.

“Not gonna help me up?” Cass muttered.

“Oh, I _would_ if I could, Cassandra.” The spirit remained invisible but her saccharine words were whispered directly into Cass’ ear. “But you made it clear you don’t _want_ my help.”

The door whined open.

“Sorry Cass, it’s me again, I- Oh my gosh, _Cass!”_

“I’m okay,” she protested faintly as the spirit’s laugh faded from her ears, but it didn’t matter what she said. Rapunzel had already dug her hands underneath Cass’ frail form and heaved her bridal-style back into bed. She always underestimated Raps’ strength - years of lifting Gothel into that tower left her very capable of maneuvering Cass around, although so did Cass’ current lack of substance.

She crashed back onto the pillow and scanned the room - but the spirit was either gone or invisible. Panting, she flashed her eyes across Rapunzel. Her breath was choppy too, cheeks tinged red.

“Cass… you know the doctor said you have to take this thing _slowly…”_

“It was just a few steps…”

Rapunzel’s tired eyes bored into her, and Cass felt like withering up.

“I know, I know. It was stupid, you don’t have to tell me.”

“Well, as long as you know.” The tiniest hint of a smile had perched on the princess’ face. Cass looked away, but felt Rapunzel lean in closer. “How’s your pain? Should I get Malcolm back-“

“I’m. Fine. Rapunzel, don’t worry.” Cass seized up as she felt the space between them close. “You should go. I know you have… _things_ to attend to.”

The princess pulled back and Cass’ shoulders dropped.

“Of- of course. I’ll send Faith with your dinner.”

The air rushed back into her lungs as Rapunzel stood and whipped around, no doubt hurt from the brisk dismissal. At least, Cass couldn’t _literally_ _feel_ that hurt anymore. Small blessings.

But the princess stopped at the door, a nervous laugh turning her back to Cassandra.

“Wow, I almost forgot. I didn’t just come down here to rescue you from the floor. ”

Cass blinked. “What is it?

“Eugene is getting back tonight.”

A stone dropped into her stomach. “Ah.”

“We just heard and I…” she hunted for words in dead air, “I thought you should know.”

His face, terrified, jammed its way through her subconscious. The malevolent black sword raised above her head.

If she hadn’t been put on trial for crimes against Corona yet, that was probably about to change.

“I wanted you to know I’m going to be… ending things between me and him.”

Cass stared at her.

“…he might… make assumptions, I don’t know. He hasn’t seen us since that night and-“ Rapunzel was gesticulating in an attempt at appearing casual but her eyes were frantically scanning Cassandra for hints of what she might be thinking. “I just wanted you to know. First.”

“Uh-huh.”

The silence hung thick, and neither of them moved.

Rapunzel swallowed. “So, uhm. That’s okay with you?”

“It doesn’t have anything to do with me,” Cass said simply.

“Right. Of course it doesn’t.”

The conversation should be over. They both knew it. She and the princess had done the walking on eggshells routine for two weeks now, ignoring the obvious snag that would throw their tenuous truce into disarray. Rapunzel was supposed to turn around and leave now - hurt but aware that Cass was not able to dive into all the hurt feelings had landed them here.

But she didn’t.

“It’s just that-“ she said suddenly, eyes falling to the floor, “It sort of… does have something to do with you.”

The quiet was unbearable. Cass spoke. “No. It doesn’t.”

 _“Cass,”_ the princess’ voice trembled. Cass bit back her instincts and kept her face neutral. “I know- I know we haven’t talked about it. I know, maybe you won’t ever want to talk about it. Maybe as soon as you can get out of bed without falling over, you’re gonna run for the hills and I’ll never see you again. That’s your choice and I won’t try to stop you.”

A deep shuddering inhale, and her tone softened to a near whisper.

“But… I can’t let you leave without telling you this; I meant what I said back there. It wasn’t the sundrop. It wasn’t the moonstone. That was me. Telling you I love you. And I still do.”

The grip of mid-afternoon had entered her bedroom, and lit up Rapunzel’s chestnut hair in a silken glow. Cass tore her eyes away from her hands and studied her deep brown locks. So much power, stripped away. Destiny lost.

She felt the loss of the moonstone every day - it had left her near-death, starving, weak. How was the princess so _strong?_

The face that now brown hair framed was nervous, a bitten lip, a twitchy brow. Cass searched for feeling and came up dry. After everything she’d put her through, how how _how?_

_How can she still say she loves me?_

“Rapunzel,” she finally muttered, “We’re… we’re not suddenly fine just because the moonstone is gone.”

She blanched. “I know, but-“

“I’m still so _angry.”_

It boiled and bit inside her. Constantly. Her rage at the princess, her father, Corona, herself-

“I appreciate you saying sorry,” her blackened hand twitched, “I’m… sorry too. I wish we could’ve- But- well, just _look at us,_ Rapunzel.”

The princess’ face folded into confusion. “What do you mean?”

Cass sighed. “I’m… a traitor. I attacked Coronan guards. I betrayed your orders.”

“So did Varian.”

A wheezy chuckle. “Yeah, well you’re not telling _Varian_ you love him, right?”

Rapunzel giggled at that, which cracked Cass’ smile a little wider - and then something in them fell apart and they were both laughing, hard. The hiccuping snorts buckled out of her like a bull set loose and it took several minutes of gasping breaths before a steady quiet returned. Dabbing her eyes with her nightgown, Cass stared at the princess. The empty ache in her chest longed to reach out and touch her cheek, run her fingers through that hair.

Rapunzel filled the quiet. “I don’t know if you noticed, but since I got here, people who make mistakes tend to get forgiven.”

“Forgiveness is one thing. And while yes, I’m _very_ grateful to not be in the dungeons-“

_“Of course you’re not in the-“_

Cass put a frail hand up. “I can’t stay here, Raps.”

Rapunzel’s lips were tight, but she nodded after a few moments. “Okay.”

She strode back to the door, catching herself on the frame as a mischievous smile grew on her face.

“But Cass… you didn’t say you _didn’t_ love me too.”

A laugh caught in Cass’ throat and fizzled out.

“Yeah, I guess I didn’t.”

Rapunzel still looked like the sun, even now.

“Just… don’t run away without telling me. Please say goodbye.”

Bemused, Cass gestured to her bed. “I don’t think you have to worry about any midnight escapes.”

 _“Cass._ Promise?”

She swallowed. “I promise.”

And she was alone again.

Cursing, Cass realized she still very much had to pee. The open washroom door mocked her, daring her to try again. Instead she shut her eyes tight and tried to ignore any sensation, any reminders that she still had a body to deal with.

“You two are _very_ sweet.”

The voice bubbled and curdled. Cass snapped her eyes open and groaned.

“Of course, she likes you this way. Weak, affected, easy to control.”

“Why won’t you leave me alone,” she hissed, darting her eyes around the room but unable to locate the pale blue specter.

“Our work is not yet finished, Cassandra.” As the words crooned into her ears, the spirit’s face phased through the wall to her right, joined quickly by the rest of her body. Her shape spasmed and caught every few seconds, not quite keeping up with the sounds coming from her lips. Whatever had happened to her since the celestial reunification, the girl grew more grotesque by the minute. “Our destinies are still _intertwined.”_

“Why didn’t you leave with the moonstone?” she asked, desperate.

More clipped laughter, only slightly out of sync from her choppy movement. “You know why, dear. Tell me.”

Sick dread gripped her.

“Because you aren’t part of the moonstone,” the words came unsummoned, taken from the place she’d buried them during months of travel with the girl, too afraid to admit her suspicions. “You never were.”

As the girl’s form sputtered, sharp and cold, Cass caught the outline of horns - large, curling ram’s horns sprouting from her head.

“Then what am I, dear?” Syrupy, sweet, cut with dark murmurs.

Unable to look away,her voice crept out in a whisper. “You’re Zhan Tiri.”

The demon smiled and disappeared.

-

Rapunzel had chosen to avoid the fanfare of the soldiers returning home. Reports had to be made, testimony added to her already long description of that night. Her father had been less furious than she’d imagined, mostly just relieved she was safe and finally free of the sundrop’s influence. If he had strong feelings about Cass and what her future held, he’d declined to share them with her.

She was sure Eugene’s account would only add to everyone’s curiosity - but that didn’t mean she had to be there to hear him give it. She didn’t want her first time seeing him again to be in a crowded war room, surrounded by guards. So, she’d let the hours tick by, painting in her room, playing with Pascal, until Joanne had tipped her off that the King had retired and all investigations were finished for the night. Only then did she make her way to his room.

The door was already cracked but she knocked anyway.

“Stan? I told you, I’m waiting until-“

He wrenched the door the rest of the way open and stopped.

“Rapunzel.”

She smiled weakly. “Hi Eugene.”

He looked… good. Already out of the uniform, he looked more like the man she’d loved for those three years than she’d seen in a while. Invigorated, the worry and terror of the past few months gone.

Words caught up in her throat. He coughed. “Do you wanna come in?”

“Uhm, yes. I mean… if that’s okay.”

The room was a mess. Drawers hanging open, mountains of clothes in a massive pile on the center of his bed. His Flynn Rider books were off of the mantle, strewn about the floor along with other knick-knacks and collectibles picked up throughout their many adventures. A large trunk sat open in front of the fireplace. Rapunzel flashed her eyes around the room, shocked

“Going somewhere?”

He stood in the doorway, eyeing her tentatively. “Well… Yeah, I guess so.”

“But- you just got back,” she returned his stare and, when he didn’t offer an explanation, pressed on. “Uhm, where?”

“I’m going to go stay with Stan for a few weeks.”

Rapunzel’s mouth fell open. She started to speak but Eugene threw up his hands.

“I know, I know, he can be a lot, but it’s just until I find my own place in town. And with Lance housing the girls right now-”

“Your… own place?”

He brushed past her and started collecting the Flynn Rider books into a stack, and placing them gingerly into the leather trunk. When he finally spoke, his voice was calm - rehearsed.

“Yeah, blondie, you didn’t think I was just gonna keep living in my ex’s palace forever, didya?”

“Your- your ex?” she sputtered, “Did you just call me your ex? Eugene, I didn’t _break_ _up_ with you-“

“Didn’t have to,” he said coolly.

Something crumpled up in her throat and no words came out no matter how hard she tried to summon them. Eugene turned and caught what must have been an absolutely horrid expression on her face, because he dropped the books and ran over to her. They stood close now, her heart beating wildly, and Eugene seemingly unsure of how to comfort if he couldn’t wrap her up in his arms. He ultimately placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke gently.

“Hey, _hey,_ I’m sorry, that was mean.”

 _“No, you’re right,”_ every word hurt. _“_ I’m _so, so_ sorry Eugene. I should’ve told you what was going on. I _never_ meant to-”

“Woah, _woah._ Breathe.”

The breath didn’t want to come. She had done this to them, to _both_ of them. Lied, and led on, and played with their feelings as if she were the _only one_ in crisis-

_“Rapunzel-”_

His face was close. Close like it always had been, ever since she’d said goodbye to that tower for good. She’d _loved_ him.

His mouth was creased in concern, his brown eyes effortlessly soft.

But she didn’t anymore. Not like that.

“I’m sorry too, sunshine.”

She hiccuped. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he took a few steps back, perching on the only scrap of bed not covered in garments. “I- I shouldn’t have lied to you like that, going behind your back. I just… thought if I could get the moonstone, reunite them properly, then things would go back to normal. That _we_ could go back to normal.”

He sighed, gaining back a hint of that hollow stare that had followed him around in the months since the Dark Kingdom.

“Pretty stupid of me, huh?”

Nothing seemed like the right thing to say. She closed the few feet of space between them and, hesitating for a moment, reached out to take his hand. He squeezed back, lightly, not overstepping. His hair, after weeks of marching though forested terrain, had lost its product-filled sheen.

All of sudden very overwhelmed, she pulled him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her.

“We both messed up, huh?”

“Seems to be a theme around here these days,” he muttered dryly. Rapunzel pulled back and stared. He took a deep breath. “How is she?”

Dread plopped back into her stomach. “Eugene, please don’t-“

“Hey! I’m really asking!” He threw his hands up, laughing. “All her scales still intact?”

“She’s- She’s…. uhm…”

A few silent seconds passed. Eugene raised his eyebrows. “Yes…?”

She was not doing this. She was not about to cry over Cass _in front_ of Eugene.

“She’s _f- fine.”_

The lie broke the dam and tears came all too quickly, followed soon after by embarrassingly heavy sobs. Eugene was once again at her side, comforting her through her own mistakes. “She’s _not fine._ I- I- I think she’s g- going to _leave_ again,” she managed to spit out.

“Oh Rapunzel.”

“And I _know._ I- I know it’s selfish and _stupid_ but all I want is for her to _stay.”_

“You really love her, huh?”

She swiveled her head in a snap. His face was knowing, bittersweet.

“I mean, obviously I saw the display. I’ve been around you these past few months. You weren’t exactly subtle.”

Her cheeks burned. “R- right.”

“I don’t get it, of course. I mean, talk about a _downgrade,_ her cheekbones are _fine_ but-“ After a pleading glance, he relented without anymore ribbing. _“But,_ I want you to be happy, blondie. And I guess some demented part of me wants _her_ to be happy and lord knows she’s been pining after you like a lovesick ten year old since she _met_ you so-“

“Not anymore,” she said quietly.

A kind smile. “Someone falling out of love with _you?_ Nope, don’t buy it.”

That got her smiling too, and the thief and the girl from the tower looked at each other.

“What are you going to do now?”

He let out a mischievous laugh. “Well, actually you won’t be getting rid of me entirely.” He cocked his head expectantly at her, but no recognition came. “I’m uh, joining the guard. For real this time. Gotta make up for losing my first battle. And the uniform fit pretty well, right?”

She giggled. “ _Very_ well.”

“Well, at least I got that going for me,” he said, standing and resuming packing up the last of his adventure memorabilia. She watched him work for a few minutes in silence. He seemed older - that puckish cadence in his voice reduced to a simmer.

“I want _you_ to be happy too, Eugene.”

He shrugged and turned around. “You saved me, sunshine.”

Rapunzel rolled her eyes but he continued.

 _“Come on,_ you know that by now, right?. You gave me a shot at doing something _worthwhile_ with this life and I’ll never forget that,” his face turned bittersweet. “You were my new dream - I can’t just leave that behind without some hard nights.”

Her wilting caught his focus.

“But hey, I’ll be fine. We all will be.”

She nodded. “You were mine too. My dream.”

“Yeah.”

The only slightly uncomfortable quiet returned.

“But I guess that’s the thing about dreams,” tears pricked his eyes and ran past his sad smile. “At some point, you wake up.”

-

“Come on, Cass, just a couple more!”

She gritted her teeth and took another wobbly step. Her good hand, clenched around a wooden cane, shook ferociously and another shock of pain ran up her leg. Cass grunted and nearly stumbled.

Shame was a strong motivator, if not a pleasant one. If Zhan Tiri was still _around_ somehow - inside of her - she had to get away from Corona. Far away. And she couldn’t do that without riding a horse. So despite the tremors in her legs and the pounding in her head, Cass took another step, then another, until she had successfully traversed the length of the hallway.

“Cass!” Rapunzel bounded after her. “You did so well! Think you can make it back?”

A whimper rose up from her gut. Staring back down the corridor to her bedroom was like looking through the wrong end of a telescope. Rapunzel caught the moment’s hesitation and was already wrapping her arm underneath Cass’ shoulders.

“…or we could take a break! You’ve been at this for an hour already.”

“Break sounds good,” she mumbled, desperately trying to keep her grip on conciseness. The only thing worse than the pain was the humiliation of waking up in her bed, slowly realizing that the princess had rescued her. Again.

Luckily, Cass _had_ been getting stronger, and they made it back to her room without incident. It had still only been a month since she lost the stone, she reminded herself. Now that she was eating every day, getting possibly _too much_ sleep, and not the vessel for an ultimate ancient power, she was finally starting to see some fat return to her spindly arms and legs. The palace doctor thought she could be back on a horse within six months, maybe less.

The scars were permanent, it seemed. So was the crater left where the moonstone had burrowed into her.

Rapunzel bustled around her room. “I have lunch with my parents and some Eldorian nobles in half-an-hour but if you want, I can always-“

Cass waved her off. “You should go, Raps. You missed the last trade deal thing for me, two in a row is too much.”

Rapunzel frowned and knelt down by the bed. “Not if you need it.”

“I’m _fine._ Can’t get into much trouble when the _hallway_ is still a challenge.”

The princess winced. Cass wasn’t _trying_ to sound defeatist but she knew how pathetic she must look. What good was a warrior who could barely hold a sword? Rapunzel took her good hand in her soft grip - her face all freckles and concern.

“You did great today. You’ll be walking without that thing in no time.”

Cass managed to fake a smile. “Sure, Raps.”

They stared at each other. This was some scary kind of routine they’d developed, Cass mused. Rapunzel was in her room every day, helping her with mundane tasks made impossible by recovery, getting her to stretch and strengthen, reading to her. Never demanding - when Cass asked for space it was granted and when she needed support the gates burst open. Like she was some devoted nurse and Cass was her only patient.

It was _nice._

It was so nice it made it easy to forget why she’d ever left, how she _got_ this weak in the first place.

“You really were bred to be a servant. It’s clearly in your nature.”

Cass bit back a grimace. Zhan Tiri’s mocking smile floated inches above Rapunzel’s sweet concern. She twirled up and sighed dramatically.

“I suppose I was just _wasting_ my time trying to make you anything more than that.”

Cass tried to keep her eyes on the princess - the last thing she needed was to reveal the demon still kicking around in her brain - but Rapunzel’s worry deepened. She leaned in close and lifted a hand to Cass’ cheek, gently cradling her head. Her hands were warm and soft. Cass inhaled sharply.

A loud knock at the door ripped Rapunzel back a few feet, her hands zooming to her side.

“Hello?” Cass said hesitantly. She hadn’t gotten many visitors. Lance, twice, Varian, once. Her dad still wasn’t back from his scouting quest and god, was she ever grateful for that. The disappointed speech she would happily delay indefinitely.

“Cassandra? Is Rapunzel with you?”

Her stomach churned. Queen Arianna.

“I’m here, mom.” Cass looked for answers in Rapunzel’s face but found her equally confused. She opened the door and allowed her mother in.

The queen entered, a wash of purple filling up the small bedroom. Zhan Tiri winked and faded into the wall. Cass felt dull guilt hit her, and averted her eyes.

“Your majesty.”

Neither the King nor his wife had made any official statement on Cass’ return or future with regards to Corona. Technically, she had committed treason, and used deadly force against the men of the Guard. She didn’t know if it was her current condition or Rapunzel’s bargaining on her behalf that had kept her from a cell but that didn’t make her any more eager to face the woman whose generosity she’d rebuked.

“Hello Cassandra,” her voice was warm, and Cass slowly lifted her eyes. The queen settled at the end of her bed. “I’m sorry I hadn’t come sooner to check on you, but with the memory spell, and all the blather in the Seven Kingdoms since, it’s been impossible to find a spare moment. How are you feeling?”

“Uhm- fine, your majesty.” She tried to catch Rapunzel’s eye but the princess kept her focus locked on her mother.

“Is everything okay, mom?”

“Well, I _had_ asked you to come speak with me before our Eldorian lunch today,” the queen laughed softly, “When you stood me up, I had a feeling you might be here.”

Rapunzel’s hands flew to her mouth. “Oh. My. Gosh, I am so sorry, I completely forgot-“

“It’s _fine,_ Rapunzel, nothing too important. And besides, it did give me an excuse to get away for a minute and visit.” Arianna’s gaze returned to her, and Cass felt those eyes traverse her frail frame and prominent scars. She struggled to keep from wincing.

“And you’re sure you’re… doing fine?”

Cass tried to speak, to dismiss any worry from the royal she’d betrayed. But something about being asked by the queen sent her back a decade and a half to being the little girl new to the palace halls, getting into mischief, struggling to fit in. She could ease herself out of trouble when it came to her new father but when the beautiful woman on the throne scooped her up and asked her what was wrong…

“It’s… hard,” her voice came out in a whisper. Rapunzel’s eyes opened wide. “I- I’m lucky to be alive. I definitely wouldn’t be, if it weren’t for Rapunzel. But… it’s hard.”

Arianna nodded. “Of course, it must be terribly difficult. And you’re far from the only one to have Rapunzel to thank for your life. Even if, for some of us, the process was, uhm, less _dramatic.”_

The two young women exchanged glances. Rapunzel’s confusion had faded into a soft glow. She could pack so much love into a single look, it was remarkable. Cass coughed and looked away.

“It’s a wonderful country, Eldora.” The queen’s interjected, her voice taking on a lighter quality, almost… _mischievous._ “Did you know, your Aunt Willow is finally settling down there?

Rapunzel laughed, shocked. “Aunt _Willow?_ Settling _down?_ How on earth did that happen?”

“Well, we do tend towards it as we get older. All it takes is a little push,” she opened a curious smile at Cassandra, “you fall in love with a place… or the right person-“

“Is Aunt Willow in _love?”_ Rapunzel was bouncing up and down. “Who _is_ he _?_ Have you met him?”

“I… haven’t met _her_ yet.”

The pronoun sat in the air, full, intentional.

“But from Willow’s letters - and she _does_ go on - she sounds lovely.” The queen stood as Rapunzel’s and Cass’ mouths both hung open. “Very different country, Eldora. Lovely for travelers. I hope you’ll both get to visit someday.”

Cass found her senses first. “Erhm, as do I, your majesty.”

Arianna nodded and smiled at Rapunzel. “We can talk after lunch, Rapunzel, no need to tear you away. Although, I do expect you to be ready to impress our guests with your knowledge of Eldorian cuisine.”

Rapunzel nodded vacantly.

The queen crossed away from Cass’ bed and turned to offer a parting glance. “You can do this, Cassandra. Since the moment I met you, I knew you were strong. You never once let me down.”

The lump in her throat was dangerous. “Thank you, your majesty.”

And they were alone again. Rapunzel’s mouth kept opening and closing as she stared blankly at where her mother had just been. Suddenly, she shot up and started collecting her things while quibbling apologetically.

“That was- well, _interesting_ \- I mean, I should really get going. I’m sure you need some time _alone_ and-“

“Woah, Raps, it’s okay,” Cass said, bewildered.

She stopped, a wild look in her eye. _“No,_ Cass, I just- I didn’t _ask_ her to say that, I’m _not-_ you know I’m not taking care of you to get anything back, right? I’m not doing this just because I-“

_Oh._

“Of course,” Cass couldn’t help but laugh a little. “You’re doing it because you’re _Rapunzel,_ you’d nurse the Baron back to health.”

“No!” Cass flinched. Rapunzel’s breath was high and tight. She looked around, guilty. “Ugh, I’m sorry for yelling. But _no._ I’m not here because ‘it’s the right thing to do,’ or to get back on your good side, or even-“ she hesitated for a moment but then continued in a soft voice, “to try and convince you to love me back.”

Her bedroom felt smaller by the second.

“Those might’ve been my reasons before - before all of this. But I promise, I _promise._ I’m here because you needed something and you asked for it. And when you don’t need it anymore, I’ll go.”

Her voice carried this terribly sad resignation, but the princess didn’t give in, despite the tears sliding down her cheeks. Cass blinked. Rapunzel was trying _so_ hard. For her.

“Raps.”

Cass’ good hand had found Rapunzel’s in her frenzy and she held on as tight as she could manage without cramping. The princess’ eyes swung back and forth between their interlocked hands and Cass’ face.

“Thanks. For taking care of me.”

She smiled, tension draining from her face. “I told you, I’d do anything for you.”

“I- I don’t deserve that.”

She knelt down beside the bed, bringing their faces level. “You deserve _so much,_ Cass.”

Cass shook her head. And then the words just came.

“Raps, there’s something I haven’t told you. I- I think you need to know.”

The princess’ expression turned solemn and she nodded.

Cass took a deep breath, checking the room for any signs of the demon. They were alone.

And she began to speak.

As soon as the story started unfolding on her tongue, Cass regretted saying anything. How could she have possibly been so stupid? Manipulated and led around like a petulant child, subservient to someone else’s desires for the hundredth time in her sorry life. How long had she travelled with that girl, eagerly pushing down any doubts, assuring herself the spirit was simply a manifestation of her destiny with the moonstone?

But she continued. Rapunzel deserved to know. If there was anything that could possibly make the princess just _give up_ on her and let her go without suffering, it was this.

Rapunzel’s face grew paler and paler. As Cass nervously wound the story to its end, a sinking pit in her stomach told her this would be their last nursing session.

“Cass…”

“I know.”

“And you can still see her?” Rapunzel pulled in even closer to her friend. Cass’ heart started pounding. She nodded.

_Here it comes._

The princess’ arms were around her so fast, Cass nearly fell out of bed. Her head buried into Cass’ bare shoulder, soft cheeks nuzzling her scars as a frightened voice shook below her ear.

“Cass, I’m so _so_ sorry.”

Cass’ whole body tensed.

“Y- _you’re_ sorry? Raps, this is _all my fault.”_

“You’ve been dealing with an ancient demon manipulating you for months!” Rapunzel did not loosen her grip even as Cass wriggled. “She’s been saying terrible, awful things about you, about what I would _do to you,_ and you’ve just had to carry all of that on your _own!_ I’m- I’m so sorry-“

As the shock wore off, Cass stopped squirming and just let the princess hold her. It was impossibly pleasant in her arms and she felt the tug - how easy it would be to just _stay._

_No._

She had a task now, and she couldn’t let Rapunzel keep her from it.

“It’s… been hard,” Cass admitted. “But now you know why I _can’t_ stay here. It’s too dangerous to be in the heart of Corona - or _anywhere_ too close to other people.”

Rapunzel pulled away and Cass could see the gears turning in her head. She spoke slowly and warily. “Cass… what are you saying?”

“As soon as I’m able, I’ll isolate myself. I’ll find some shack deep in the woods, I’ll live off scavenging, away from where I can do any damage. I’ll keep her locked in my head - It’s what’s safest. For everyone.”

Rapunzel just stared at her, an incredulous look on her face.

“…No. What? Cass- _no.”_

“It’s… it’s my real destiny, Raps.”

Rapunzel emitted something between a scoff and a horrified laugh. She backed up a few steps and began pacing back and forth in Cass’ tiny room, seemingly working through several conversations before turning back to Cass with the most intense game face she had ever seen.

“Cass, if you want to go find a new life for yourself, that’s one thing. I’m learning to be okay with that- But I will _not_ watch you throw it away without even _trying_ to find another solution- what are you, _crazy?”_

“Rapunzel-“

“No, Cass, _listen!_ ” All of her words dried up on her tongue. “I _love you._ And if you think I’m gonna let you go live in a bog somewhere just because you’re too _self-sacrificing_ and _stupid_ to even _ask_ someone for help, then you’ve got another thing coming.”

Cass’ mouth hung open. Rapunzel reverted back to her normal sweet self for a second. “Argh, sorry I called you stupid. But _seriously_ , Cass. How many magical nightmares have we’ve found ourselves in by now?”

She laughed, bewildered. “A lot.”

 _“Exactly._ Remind me what you did when you thought I would be stuck as a bird for the rest of my life? Did you say, ‘oh well, Rapunzel’s a bird now - better send her off to live with her kind?’“

“Uhm, no.”

 _“Correct! You_ saved me. And if there’s an ancient demon stuck in your brain then I am not going to rest until we find the potion, or the spell, or any other wacky nonsense that’ll get rid of her for _good._ That clear?”

The princess was absolutely incensed and Cass wasn’t about to hop in the way of that - the waggling eyebrows were not to be trifled with. “Crystal.”

Rapunzel sighed. “Good.” And after a breath, “Woof, sorry things got kinda intense there. I- I have to go to this lunch. But right after, I’m going to the library. I _know_ I’ve seen some books on exorcisms in there!”

As she watched the princess speed out of the room, Cass blinked and shook her head - full with thoughts of how beautiful Rapunzel looked when she was mad. The feeling in her chest, a lighter, cleaner sensation than the dread she’d been carrying for what felt like years, almost let her imagine they lived in a world that would’ve allowed her to be in love with a princess, requited or not.

_Eldora._

The name burned in her brain. Cass couldn’t stop the smile that crept up on her face.

A hiss lit up the back of her neck with shudders. The demon’s voice was right in her ear.

“Planning something?”

-

Rapunzel had barely made it through the quaint discussions of Eldorian culture. The minute her father had suggested moving the conversation into the throne room, she had excused herself and raced to the palace library, nerves gnawing at every step.

_This is for Cass._

The shelf containing the full extent of the palace’s books relating to magic and occultism was hidden underneath hundreds of ancient history tomes - presumably to keep them out of the hands of casual perusers. But Rapunzel _knew_ this library, having spent many hours there in her first few months out of the tower. Usually with Cassandra by her side.

Too much regret clouded her thoughts as she picked through ‘Saporian Potions Vol. IV’. Of course, Cass hadn’t _told_ her about any ghost children in the days or weeks after they fled the House of Yesterday’s Tomorrow. How could she have possibly known, if Cass hadn’t shared that crucial detail?

But… and the guilt returned. If she had _listened_ to Cass about spending the night in the shell house, Zhan Tiri never would’ve had the chance to entice her, to twist her head even further away from her friends. Not that she needed much prompting- with how Rapunzel had been treating her, she might’ve taken the moonstone regardless, the princess thought glumly.

But she had an opportunity now. To right every wrong that had led to this… possession. And then Cass would be free to live whatever kind of life she wanted. Really, it was the least Rapunzel could do.

She had just arrived at a promising looking chapter entitled, ‘Demons and their Kin’ when she heard footsteps behind her. Jumping up, she slammed the heavy volume in-between two massive encyclopedias and whipped around.

Her father stood in the poetry section. “Rapunzel?”

“Dad? I- I thought you were going to the throne room…”

“Ah, well, when you ran off, I- you looked upset. I asked Nigel to continue my conversation with our guests from Eldora.”

“Oh,” Rapunzel bit her lip. Her dad was the _wrong_ parent to find out about Zhan Tiri. “Yes, I just… remembered a book that I wanted Cass to read. About... about muscles! And getting them… stronger.”

Not her best work. Her father made a bemused face but said nothing. As they stared at one another, the silence stretched on slightly past what was comfortable. She hadn’t spent much time with her dad since she broke that throne room window. Slowly, the thought clicked into place - they hadn’t been alone together since that afternoon.

“And, erhm- how _is_ Cassandra?”

“She’s… doing a lot better actually. Getting stronger every day.”

“Good! That’s good to hear,” he said, almost too forcefully, “I hope she… continues to recover quickly.”

“I’ll let her know.” Rapunzel said, summoning her brightest smile as she maneuvered the potions book off of the shelf and behind her back in a subtle swoop. “Well, I should probably get this to her, so-“

“Of- of course.” The king quickly stepped aside, opening a small passageway of escape. “I’m glad everything’s alright.”

Keeping the book on the opposite side of her body, Rapunzel eased around and started towards the library door. She hoped this was the right book or else she’d have to get out of _more_ royal responsibilities to make it back here and she didn’t want Cass to spend one extra night with that girl inside her head-

“Rapunzel?”

His voice stopped her. It was soft, even quieter than his normal understated cadence. She carefully turned the book around to hide its title.

“What is it, dad?”

Hard lines wore across his forehead. She never thought of her parents as _old_ but in this moment, the King’s weariness reminded her of what she’d seen in the portraits painted of him while she was still stuck in the tower. An empty quiet. 

“I- I’ve been talking with your mother. About our- _conversation_ before your most recent departure from the palace grounds.”

Rapunzel stiffened. “I don’t regret what I said.”

“I know. And I can’t claim to understand but- well…”

He took a few cautious steps towards her, and removed his crown. He clutched it tight in his left hand.

“Ever since you returned, we all knew you would be a most _unusual_ princess. As the King, I was afraid of what that meant for Corona - and for you. I still am.”

Protestations burned in her throat but he rolled on.

“But I know this - this is your home, Rapunzel. You were forced to spend so many years away from Corona - away from us. I couldn’t bear it if my actions made you feel unwelcome here.”

“Dad… what are you saying?”

He sighed and returned the crown to his head. “You will be a remarkable queen someday. If this country would… _change_ for anyone, it would change for you. And… I’ll be by your side, darling, wherever you need me.”

A smile bloomed up from her stomach and onto her face. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his broad chest.

It wasn’t everything. But it was a start.

“I love you, dad,” she whispered before turning and racing out of the library. There would be time to wear him down further soon, probably along with half his royal advisors. But the seed was there.

And right now, Cass needed her.

-

Some part of her had known that Zhan Tiri was always listening, always stuck somewhere in a corner of her mind. The demon had confirmed as much with her absolute delight at spending the hours since the princess ran out poking at Cass’ head with a hot iron.

“So _that’s_ your plan, Cassandra?” the blue girl chittered, “Hide away somewhere, just the two of us? I have to say, it’s quite _romantic_ of you - I thought your taste was rather simpler, but I _am_ flattered.”

“Just. Shut. Up.” Cass hissed, slamming her pillow over her head. The demon’s voice rang clear through the goose feathers.

“But it will get _lonely_ out there just the two of us,” her voice sunk down, pulling Cass along with it, into the muck of her subconscious. The saccharine sound gurgled as something older and overwhelming infected it. “Why don’t I bring along some friends - a few of whom you’ve met before… They could free me from your head, and we could do _wonderful_ things, just like we planned.”

“W- we didn’t plan anything, _you-“_

“Oh, don’t sell yourself short, Cassandra,” the voice smothered her feeble protests, “simply because you _failed_ in the end doesn’t make you _innocent._ We both know what you planned _to do to her.“_

“N- n- no, I-“

The words wouldn’t come. She sank further and further down into the mattress, past the stone floor and into the earth. The demon was right. She had nearly killed Eugene. She would’ve killed Rapunzel.

The moonstone should’ve finished the job. It was only in her that Zhan Tiri still lived.

“Cass?”

Zhan Tiri hissed. Somewhere far above her, the muddled image of Rapunzel gathered like the reflection in a water basin.

“Raps?” she whispered.

_“Cass!”_

Arms descended from on high and she was getting _pulled_ out of the deep, racing towards the surface until-

She was face to face with the princess.

“Cass!” Rapunzel’s arms were instantly wrapped around her, “I came in, I thought you were asleep but you were shivering and mumbling-“

“I- I don’t think Zhan Tiri likes your plan,” she managed to stutter out.

Rapunzel’s eyes went wide. Cass shuddered as Zhan Tiri floated towards the princess with an absolutely murderous smile. “I’m- so sorry, I should’ve come right back to you, I-“

“It’s okay,” Cass’ heart was pounding as she eyed the demon, “but whatever you got, we should do it _fast.”_

Rapunzel’s fearful expression dropped into determination. “Right.”

She retrieved a musty looking book from a box she had set down on her way in. An ungodly laugh reverberated out from the demon, untethered from the movement of her jaw.

“You think Corona will let you go free? After what you did to their precious sundrop?”

The voice swallowed her mind and sunk the room out of focus. Rapunzel’s words muted as she flew out of sight. The blue girl sank with her, shimmering in the brutal darkness. Curling ram horns cracked her skull and bloomed from her head. Cass shrieked.

“She told her father,” Zhan Tiri’s voice bubbled, “what you did to her. How you corrupted her. You see how he will not let you leave. You are like us. You are like _me.”_

The darkness was resounding. Cass thought she could hear the faintest whisper of Rapunzel’s voice, chasing after her. Talons tightened around her ribcage, squirming limbs emerging from the dark beneath her. She stared down the demon.

“Give in, Cassandra. Let me save you.”

Her body screamed at her, aching to surrender. She hung slack in her grip.

“I am like you,” she wheezed, “but I’m _working on it.”_

Suddenly her mouth was full. Something sour coating the back of her throat and descending into her stomach. The whir of a thousand tiny insects taking off slammed into her ears, a cacophony of ancient screams. She coughed and gurgled and _rose._

Rapunzel’s voice raced towards her.

_“Cass!”_

She burst through the veil, coughing up something thick and brown.

“Oh Cass- _ach,_ not on your nightgown- I’m so sorry… that- that probably tasted disgusting.”

Cass’ stomach pitched, and she let out a low moan. “Stars… above.”

She looked up at the princess, who set down the small glass of bubbling brown liquid on her bedside table. Her face was ashen, hands trembling as she came in close and wiped the spittle off Cass’ chin. In any other circumstance, she would’ve died of mortification.

“Cass… are you okay? Is she… gone?”

Her mind felt like it had just been trampled by a horse. But also sublimely empty.

“I sure hope so,” she breathed out, “what _was_ that stuff?”

“Something Saporian… found the recipe in the back of the library.”

“And you just _gave_ it to me? Who are you, Varian?”

Rapunzel laughed weakly. “I had _planned_ to ask you first, but when I walked in, everything was already… happening.”

The room quieted. The two friends stared at one another, the _weight_ of everything becoming nearly unbearable. Rapunzel’s eyes were tired but grateful. Cass felt so small looking into them.

“She’s gone, Cass.”

Cass managed a small nod, before a sharp sob cut her open. And then she was crying, and Rapunzel was holding her, tight, whispering into her ear. And they were so close together on her bed, hands grasped and arms snug. Cass, still so small and frail, fit neatly into Rapunzel’s arms.

“You’re safe. You’re safe here with me,” the princess said over and over again, and somehow Cass knew it was true.

They rocked back and forth in the candlelight.

“Rapunzel?”

“Yeah, Cass?”

“When I was… with Zhan Tiri just now, she said something. I- I didn’t understand.”

Rapunzel pulled back, concerned. “What?”

“She said you told your dad ‘what I did to you’”

A horribly guilty expression creased Rapunzel’s face.

“O- oh…”

“What did you tell him?”

Her guilty look intensified tenfold.

“Oh Cass, it was- I wasn’t sure what was gonna happen to us with the sundrop and the moonstone and I didn’t want- I didn’t want to leave without him knowing _why_ I had to-“

 _“Raps,”_ Cass smiled, “it’s okay. Just tell me.”

Rapunzel stopped sputtering and nodded. “I... told him I’m in love with you. And… that you were in love with me too - before everything fell apart,” she bit her lip, “I know that wasn’t mine to tell and I’m _so_ sorry I didn’t ask but in the moment I just wanted him to _know_ and-“

As the princess began spiraling again, Cass felt something warm bubble up inside her. Rapunzel had told her dad that she loved her. Before she’d even gotten the moonstone.

_Rapunzel told him that she loved me._

“You lied.”

Rapunzel froze.

“W- what?”

“You lied. To your dad. I’m still in love with you, Raps.”

And with what little mobility she possessed, Cass leaned forward and pressed her lips into Rapunzel’s.

It was quick, a small peck. Chaste as far as their past kisses were concerned. But as Cass pulled away, Rapunzel looked like _she_ was the one who could pass out any second. Regaining some composure, an awed smile split her cheeks and she whispered.

_“Our first kiss!”_

Cass laughed. Raising an eyebrow in the candlelight, she said, “Uhm, Raps, for two people who have firmly never been together, we’ve kissed _so many times.”_

“No, no, I’ve been thinking about this! Okay, maybe _technically_ we’ve kissed before - but there was always something going _on_. Twice when you were in _Eugene’s_ body so that definitely doesn’t count. Three times and a little extra when my memories got changed - which while nice - still wasn’t _really_ me. And one _big_ one when the sundrop and the moonstone pulled us together!”

“Are you saying you _didn’t_ want to kiss me on the battlefield,” Cass thought she sounded at least a little in control. Despite the absolutely insane rate at which her heart was pumping, she wasn’t about to get out-flirted by _Rapunzel_ of all people.

“Oh no. I wanted to kiss you.” Rapunzel’s voice - which normally seemed incapable of sounding sultry - dropped about an octave. “But _still._ There was a lot more at stake at that moment than me just seeing how beautiful you are and wanting to-“

Cass swallowed the rest of her doubts and fears and pressed their lips back together. Rapunzel squealed and melted into her arms.

Rapunzel was right; kissing her without the avalanche of magically induced guilt that had always accompanied it did make a big difference. Cass let herself move slowly, smothering the impulse to desperately chase the high of her lips. She ran her good hand up the flowing fabric of Rapunzel’s nightgown, feeling small shudders run through the princess as she pressed onto her bare skin through the sheen. She pulled away from Cass and stared with a trepidatious hunger.

They didn’t need any magical pull to end up on top of one another, Rapunzel sliding up Cassandra’s knee and pressing their chests together, tightening her strong arms around her back until a sharp shock of pain sent Cass careening back onto the mattress.

“Oops! Oh _no-_ oh Cass, I’m sorry!”

“’s okay,” Cass grunted, as her vision went a little hazy. She took a few deep breaths and put on what she hoped was a composed look. “Guess we might have to take it easy for a little bit huh?”

Rapunzel laughed, but she could see the worry in her eyes.Cass huffed and tugged on her arm, “but, uhm, that doesn’t mean _you_ have to stop.”

Rapunzel’s smile grew even wider as she followed Cass’ pull down the mattress, cupping her hand around Cass’ cheek. “Why don’t you let me handle the kissing for right now,” her voice was low and soft, “you just lie back and I’ll take care of you.”

Cass tried to scoff but it came out more like a whimper. “Not really my thing.”

The princess fixed her with an imposing stare. Cass quickly acquiesced. _“But,_ I guess for right now…”

Rapunzel laughed and leaned down to meet her lips. These kisses were gentler, and Cass drank them up. This time as she watched the Princess pull away, her freckled face was serious.

“You’re in love with me?”

Her breath hitched. “Of course I am, Raps.”

Rapunzel laughed, a light dance of a sound. “Say it.”

Cass sat up as much as she could. “Princess Rapunzel, I’m in love with you.”

She erupted into giggles. “Oh _wow._ That’s a phrase I could get used to hearing from you.”

Cass’ bed was small but Rapunzel was warm and close and before they knew it, their limbs were tangled in a tight mess underneath the covers.

“So,” Cass decided to tempt fate, “you think I’m beautiful?”

The smile on Rapunzel’s face could have lit the palace’s entire supply of candles. “Yes,” she said, breathless, “I mean, it’s pretty _obvious._ I always loved to look at you - I thought it was an appreciation for artistic excellence,” she giggled, “guess the real reason was less sophisticated.”

Cass smiled softly. “I guess so.”

Old habits sat looming. Reality flooding back in.

_What are you doing?_

She pulled away suddenly. Rapunzel flinched.

“Raps. God, this- this is still… dangerous. You’re the princess. We- we- can’t-”

Rapunzel was immediately close again, her green eyes full of longing. “Hey, _hey,_ you don’t need to worry about that. Who cares if people talk about us?”

“You should care. This is your kingdom, your place is _here,”_ Cass quietly insisted. “And mine is… nowhere.”

The princess stared at her, fear and love sharply illuminated in the warm candlelight. She nodded slowly and stood, and Cass felt her heartbeat calm. She was doing what was right, for Rapunzel, for everyone.

A snort pulled her back into the room, and Cass caught a mischievous look growing on Rapunzel’s face. “Well, I think I’ve successfully kept you from living in a cave - _but_ I assume you aren’t interested in working in the castle anymore.”

“Erhm, definitely not.”

“What _are_ you gonna do then? Still wanna go out there and find your own destiny?”

Cass blinked. “I… don’t know, honestly. I guess that’s the plan.”

Rapunzel smiled. “What do you think about bringing someone with you?”

-

**Six Months Later**

In the end, it hadn’t taken much to convince the King. Cass didn’t know if it was the memory restoration unintentionally scrambling his priorities, or recent addition to the Royal Guard Eugene Fitzherbert vouching for her, but after only a couple conversations, Frederic had approved Rapunzel’s request to accompany Cass on her journey through the Seven Kingdoms.

 _“Provided_ you keep her safe. _And_ get her home for birthdays,” he’d muttered just loud enough for her to hear as the excited princess and queen vacated the room.

Cass gulped. “Yes, your majesty.”

Her dexterity on a horse was still not quite up to her personal standards but given that their first stop was Eldora, the road to which was decidedly less than treacherous, the royal medic had assured Cass that as long as she kept her riding days short and rested in more inns than forests - she would be fine. Lance had already taken to loudly commenting whenever he could about how Rapunzel was the one protecting _her_ now. Which Rapunzel loved.

“You needeth thine knight to watch over thee, fair maiden,” he would dramatically proclaim as Rapunzel helped her onto Fidella for riding practice. Cass grumbled mightily but couldn’t deny that Rapunzel keeping her steady while they trotted through open pasture was one of the better sensations she’d experienced in her life. Maybe there was something to this letting people help thing after all.

Remarkably quickly, the chosen date arrived and she and Rapunzel were surrounded by a small celebratory crowd at the end of the connecting bridge.

Cass ran her mind over the past couple months. The news spread slowly but steadily - first through the palace but gradually down to their friends at the Snuggly Duckling, the shopkeepers, Xavier. For the most part, people seemed far more tickled that Cass was ‘madly in love’ (as the princess always put it), than incensed at where the love was pointed.

There were harsher murmurs, of course. On the island, but from Old Corona too. As Cass had gained more mobility outside of the castle, she could see how certain people looked at her, side by side with the princess. Cass was sure they could’ve lessened the scandal if Rapunzel had the slightest ability to be subtle with her public affections.

The King and Queen were there, Varian, Lance. They planned to meet her father in Artois and begin the whole mess of explanations all over again. Even Eugene arrived, fresh from duty, to give Rapunzel a hug, and Cass a sarcastic quip and punch on the shoulder.

And then they were off. Max had to stay in Corona, of course, but Fidella joined them happily, and Rapunzel rode atop a beautiful gray horse named Brighton.

Cass tried to remember what she’d been feeling the last time she’d left Corona. Proud of how she’d led the guards into the battle against Varian? Anxious about where the rocks were taking them? Stalwartly insisting her feelings for Rapunzel were gone for good?

She gazed out at Rapunzel, a couple trots ahead. Gripping the reins, her blackened hand quiet, she raced up beside her.

“You remember the plan? We should be able to make it past the wall and to Larchmont by tonight so we can stay at that inn Lance recommended and then-“

“I know, I know, Cass,” Rapunzel grinned, “but remember _you_ promised we could do a least an hour of non-travel fun a day and just _look_ at these trees.”

As Rapunzel waxed on about the colors she would use to capture the various rusting hues of the wood surrounding them, Cass studied her. Dressed for riding, and with a wild abandon running through her body, she was more full of sun than she’d ever been. Seized with a sudden urge, Cass led Fidella close enough to plant a kiss on the princess’ cheek.

Rapunzel turned, raising a hand to the spot her lips had touched. “What was that for?”

“Do you remember that month when I couldn’t sleep? Before the body swap, before everything. I kept having nightmares about you getting hurt or stolen away.”

Rapunzel nodded, cooing softly, “I was so worried about you.”

“There’s something I- I never told you. It wasn’t just nightmares. There were good dreams too. Dreams where we would lie in your bed, laughing, cuddling, touching.”

“Aw, Cass!”

“They scared me more than the nightmares.”

_“Aw, Cass…”_

“Because of how much I loved every second of it. I was so sure it was impossible that getting little glimpses of you, of _loving you-_ It hurt.”

The words hung in the air. Every painful feeling, every arduous mountain they had climbed together. Over and over again.

“I’m almost insulted,” Rapunzel pouted.

“Hey, you might recall how very _not single_ you were at the time,” Cass shot back. “Although, I guess Eugene was right to worry…”

Rapunzel laughed and then batted her eyes. “You were pretty irresistible in that blue dress. I know it wasn’t your favorite but…”

Cass rolled her eyes but the warmth that spread up from her stomach sent her mind spinning. If there was anyone who could get her to wear a dress again, it would be Rapunzel.

The sky opened up in front of them, and Owl swooped in lazy circles through the clear blue. Cass grinned as the brisk wind caught them from behind and swept out towards their first stop. The late fall air was chill and inviting. Rapunzel inched up right beside her, and reached out her hand.

“Ready?”

Cass nodded, folding their fingers together. And then, just because she could.

“I love you, Raps.”

The princess beamed.

“I love you too, Cass.”

And given the lack of any spells, potions, or magic totems, Cass knew she really meant it.

-

It's time to tell the truth

These things have to be faced

My fuse is burning out

And all that powder's gone to waste

Don't think for a moment, dear

That we'll ever be through

I'll build a bonfire of my dreams

And burn a broken effigy of me and you.

**Author's Note:**

> A happy ending??? Who woulda thought???
> 
> Thank you for reading this epilogue. It was honestly the hardest to write out of this whole thing and if you've been following along, I hope it felt right.
> 
> Thank you so much for kudos-ing, and especially everyone who left a comment on this series. They really made my day every single time and were all read over and over again. This was such a fun and rewarding thing to write and I’m just over the moon it made some of you happy too, and would inspire you to write long comments (which are also encouraged here haha!)
> 
> I do have an idea forming for another fic - something more long-form and planned out than this haha. I don’t exactly when/if it’s going to manifest but the encouragement from you all has really been lovely and I feel very grateful to be part of such a small-but-supportive fandom. 
> 
> If you ever wanna chat about cassunzel or anything else! Find me on tumblr at ancientriverbed.tumblr.com, I don’t bite :)


End file.
